


The Night Shift

by yeemo_crack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Alec was a bit of a dumbass, And teasing Alec, Doctor!Magnus, Established Relationship, Fluffy, He enjoys his tea, Implied smut?, M/M, Magnus is a bit smug, What's new?, as usual, i can't tag, married, not really - Freeform, nothing new, patient!Alec, they make out tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Alec is a dumbass and has to visit Magnus at his job.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr user robronisendgame. Also sorry this one's so short, felt like doing something simple tonight.

Magnus POV                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

Ugh, why the hell did I agree to this? I sip at my crappy cafeteria coffee whilst finishing up some old paperwork at three am. “This is the last time I agree to covering a night shift.” I mutter to myself as I slowly type away at my computer.

There’s a knock at my door that startles me out of my grumpy thoughts. It shocks me a bit because, well, it’s three am for heaven's sake; what the hell can even happen at that time? A receptionist pokes her head around the corner with a confused look on her face. “Um, Doctor Bane? There’s a patient in the waiting-room requesting to see you.”

“Do they have an appointment.” I ask tiredly, already knowing they don’t.

“Well, no, but they look a bit. . . odd.” I perk up at that, I can’t resist some good tea.

“Ooh, please describe.”

“Um, well, he’s very tall with strange tattoos all over his body. He’s dressed in all black and has weird gashes all over his chest that you can see through his shirt and, uh, he’s kinda hot.” She grins at me in that silly way receptionists do. They’re always worse than me when it comes to gossip, and that’s quite an achievement.

“Send him in.” I say, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

“You recognise him?” she asks, shocked

“Of course, he’s my husband.”

Alec POV                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

The tiny receptionist lady approaches me after being gone for quite a long time.

“Doctor Bane will see you now.” she says giving me a weird look. I shrug and move past her. I walk the familiar path to Magnus’ room and enter without knocking. Magnus doesn’t look up from his computer but I can see his grin. I move to the examining table on the other side of the room and take my shirt and leather jacket off. “Ow,” I didn’t think that would sting so much “so what did you tell that girl anyways? She gave me a really weird look.” Magnus finally looks up from his work and his jaw drops a little when he sees me shirtless. I chuckle to myself, enjoying how after three years of marriage it still works. “I just. . . happened to mention how you were my husband.” He prowls toward me and god _damn_ he looks good in his doctor’s getup. “Ah, she must’ve been jealous then.” As soon as he’s close enough, I pull Magnus to my body and start to press kisses to his jaw and neck.

“Alexander this is _not_ very professional.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Good point.” Magnus gives in as quickly as always and soon we’re making out like we used to when we first started dating. “Why. . . are you. . . here?” Magnus asks between kisses. I try to ignore him and carry on with the extremely important task of leaving as many hickeys on his neck as possible, but he eventually pushes away from me and goes to fetch his medical equipment. I sigh.

“I happened to bump into a group of particularly mean demons and I thought I could take them on. I’m fine, really.”

“Sure you are, try to lift your arms up as high as you can.” I try and there’s an explosion of pain in my chest.

“Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?”

“That, Alexander dear, was the poison spreading through your body.” Magnus says matter-of-factly as he starts to thread a needle and then spread some sort of numbing cream around the edges of my wounds. “Woah woah _woah_ , back up a sec. What is this, what is _that_ and what are you about to do to me?! Am I okay??”

“You’re fine Alexander, I recognised your wounds as soon as I lay eyes on you. These particular demons attack but never cause lasting damage, in fact, they mostly only attack when they feel threatened. You will be fine in a day or two. This cream is to numb the pain for when I have to sew your wounds up and I have to do _that_ otherwise they will get infected and you will be in far more pain far longer than you need to be.”

“Why can’t you just magic it away.” I mumble as he begins to sew up the first gash on my chest. It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. If I just don’t look at it it only stings a little, if I do look at it. . . well, I’ll probably end up throw up.

“Because we are surrounded by mundanes my love, it would be idiotic to try anything with them around.”

“Why do you even keep this job.” I say through gritted teeth. Okay, this ‘sewing me up’ thing is more painful than I originally anticipated.

“You know I enjoy the tea Alexander, plus Biscuit needs me here for the little operation she’s running.” I snort at that

“Clary can go shove her little operation where the sun don’t shine.”

“Oh hush, you love and care for Clary and everyone knows it. She’s just a smaller and more annoying Isabelle.” Magnus continues to sew and I continue to complain, but eventually he finishes and I actually feel a lot better.

“There you go, all fixed.” Magnus leans in and it’s clear his intentions are to just give me a quick peck on the lips, but I can’t let him get away with that. I hold him to me and deepen our kiss as much as possible. “Alexander.” He moans and then pulls away, causing me to pout (yes, I realise that’s low, but a guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do) “Please, as much as I’m enjoying this right now, I need to get back to work.”

“Fine.” I sulk, I pull my shirt and jacket back on and move to leave. Just before I exit the room Magnus pulls me back in for a searing kiss and I _swear_ he grinds against me a little. “Maybe when you get home tonight there will be a little _surprise_ waiting for you, hmm?” he raises an eyebrow at me and smirks suggestively.

“Please, you and I both know this surprise isn’t little at _all_.” I hear my incredible husband choking down a laugh behind me as I leave.

Although I’m left with an awkward semi for the rest of the day, it doesn’t matter, because I’m grinning like a lunatic and can only think of what’s waiting for me when I get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know the drill by now but I'm saying it anyways. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
